


Torn Apart

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rewriting Rey's reaction to Ben's death, Sad, bittersweet at best, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: The Novelisation was thin on details at this part of the story.I wanted to do more for Rey. Hopefully I succeeded.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Torn Apart

Rey stared at the soft sweater Ben was wearing. Empty. She just felt... empty. She had him in her hands, touching his face, his hair. And he smiled. She had never seen something so beautiful.

Tears, unbidden rolled down her cheeks as she lifted Ben's black sweater to her face. Convulsing, Rey sobbed harder, drenching the fabric. Rey had never known such grief and grief was no stranger. A passing thought crossed her mind: Kylo Ren was a monster.

She thrashed at the thought, livid with herself. Kylo Ren was the mask Ben Solo wore to protect himself. He shed the mask, but Ben was always there. She wish she could have got to know him.

Leia sometimes mentioned in passing how he learned calligraphy or how he wanted to be a pilot like Han. What food did he like? Would he like her friends? Would he like the music she listened to? Did he even get to listen to music?

She wanted him again, to kiss him again. To kiss him as many times as she wanted. She cursed the Force. All she's done! All she's lived through! She could have been happy if just forsook the Resistance in Snoke's Throne Room. If she took his hand... she crumpled again.

Anger... won't bring him back. With trembling lips, she could barely whisper: "...Be with me..."

"I will always be with you."

Rey shot up. She heard him. Ben. She... she could still feel him. Within the Force.  
She did not understand it. But she was comforted by it. It gave her hope.  
"No one's ever really gone."  
Leia told her that once. It kept Rey going when all seemed lost.

The Cathedral began to collapse. Rey needed to move.  
She grasped Ben's sweater tight and she took the two Sabres and began her retreat - but not before looking back one last time.

"I love you Ben Solo. And someday, I will see you again. One way or another."


End file.
